


Discordant Exposition

by MissSaikouIsBack (MikoMae)



Series: Meta Musical Madness [1]
Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Bands, Camping, Come Eating, Discord - Freeform, Exposition, F/F, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Sex Tapes, Sleeping Bag Sex, Wet & Messy, literally though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMae/pseuds/MissSaikouIsBack
Summary: The 8-member band Future Girls is beloved among Goikians. A member, Remote, exposes two of her bandmates, Flower and Lollipop on a Discord chat. Only our goddess Ninki knows what's in the video Remote sent.
Relationships: Flower/Lollipop (Battle For Dream Island)
Series: Meta Musical Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162343
Kudos: 6





	Discordant Exposition

It was a Sunday on Discord, and Remote decided to chat with her friends and bandmates. The whole squad got bored by the dead chat. Remote, however, has something we wanted to show. She sent a video of Flower and Lollipop, you guessed it, **in the act.** The squad watched as the screen showed,

_The footage was recorded on May 12, 2001, so the girls were 16 at the time, which WAS LEGAL by the way, since the Goikian legal age is 16. Remote has stated that she snuck the footage while she was in a tent camping with her bandmates. Flower and Lollipop were on top of a big sleeping bag, and were lying down and holding each other tightly. Lollipop then said, "You know what? Staying still for a while is boring. But I don't think we should just switch positions. We should try having sex for the first time." Flower replied with a red face, "I don't know, Lollipop. I think we'll fail." Lollipop replied to Flower, "Don't worry, Flower. I'm sure we'll be satisfied." Lollipop went down to Flower's tight hole and started sucking on it. Flower resisted to make a noise as she was feeling a feeling she never experienced before. She eventually let out a load on Lolli's face. Not only that, but she let out the loudest noise ever. They were about to go to sleep afterwards, but they noticed Remote filming them. T_ _hey run to Remote, grabbing the camera and stopping the footage._

The others on Discord were shocked. They thought they'd never see that. Eraser, however, was the only one of the 9 people online to have actually enjoyed it. The Zigzaggers (Saw and Gaty) were mad. The Future Girls (Fanny, Puffball, Bubble, Golf Ball, and Dora) were also mad. They thought the OG Future Girls were pure as well. But in the end, everyone was mad at Eraser for getting off to the video of Flower and Lollipop.


End file.
